Partners in Nothing
Read In the van, Muhammad drove, he knew that Ezra and Adrien were in the boot so he thought that he thoroughly had nothing to worry about, despite the uprising of possible new enemies. Meanwhile, in the boot, both Ezra and Adrien were gasping in pain following the shooting. Ezra’s eyes were fixed upon Adrien, he knew that the only way they could escape, was to unfortunately work together. Ezra spoke in a weak voice, “can you get up?” Adrien suddenly while temporarily, overcame his pain and replied, “what are you on about?” as he sneered at Ezra. “I’m trying to escape you goose!” shouted Ezra. Adrien stared at him and smirked, he thought that once they had escaped, he could backstab Ezra at his first opportunity. “I think I can get up” said Adrien innocently as he put in a lot of effort to heave himself from the floor. He managed to stand, but since the van was moving fast, he slightly lost balance, but immediately recovered upon leaning on the side. He pulled his bloody hand down to Ezra. Ezra grabbed it tightly. Adrien pulled Ezra up, and Ezra stood as well as surviving the speed of the vehicle. They both stood beside each other as they prepared to bash the exit. “Together!” shouted Ezra. “One… two… three!” they both attacked the door. He had to hit it several times before it slightly broke, once it did, they were both concerned if whether Muhammad heard the racketing, and it was even more concerning since he was not injured whilst they were. Once the exit opened slightly, they continued to bash it, eventually it broke and they together fell out of the van. They fell out of it so fast that it looked like it spewed them out. Muhammad heard some loud noises; however he did not suspect them to be coming from Ezra nor Adrien. He assumed them to be from the van running over an animal or possibly a log, he continued driving, eager for the third and final stone. It was raining, as Ezra and Adrien got up off the ground. They were more injured than ever. They saw a building in the distance; it looked as though it had been abandoned for over a century! They both slowly limped towards the ruin. Adrien knew that once they entered that building he would try and literally kill Ezra. His importance to his discovery of the stones no longer mattered, since Muhammad knows where the third one is. Together they limped, limped and limped. Sarah drove in her small car, she had split from the others in search of Ezra. She kept on saying to herself, “where are you Ezra!?” She had her headlights on, in the far distance, she saw something, it was a building, and abandoned building. She thought that Ezra could have possibly fled there. Ezra and Adrien limped into the building. Ezra followed Adrien. They both gazed around; they looked as they walked through the muddy corridors. Suddenly, as they turned a corner, Ezra could no longer see Adrien, it was like he vanished. Suddenly he copped a blow to his nose and fell to the ground, Adrien had punched him. Ezra, for a split second, was so angry at himself for letting Adrien out of his sight as he fell to the ground. Adrien placed his hands around Ezra’s neck, in the abandoned building, and strangled him. Ezra slowly stopped breathing, as Adrien held him by his neck against the ground. Upon hearing someone struggling to breath, Sarah quietly opened the door to see what was happening. It indeed was Ezra, as she suspected. Adrien was on top of him, strangling him. “Die! Ezra White!” screamed Adrien as Ezra lost his breath. Sarah pulled out her gun, she quickly said “not if anything I have to say about it, Adrien!”Adrien let go of Ezra and turned around. Showing no mercy, she shot Adrien twice in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Ezra was beside him, Ezra was alive, only just. Sarah pulled out a knife and stabbed Adrien multiple times around the spot of his body where he was shot. Ezra saw that the figure standing above Adrien was a woman. Ezra couldn’t believe his eyes. It was the same girl that he now knew, loved very much, it was Sarah. The same figure that avoided to look Ezra in the eye now threatened to slit Adrien Walden’s throat with a knife. “Adrien Walden…you will finally pay for what you’ve done.” Adrien had a weird spark in his eyes. “You fucking bitch… you are all as good as dead… You, Muhammad, that stupid kid and his idiotic friend, THE WHOLE WORLD IS AS GOOD AS-” suddenly everything got all smoky, gas appeared and Sarah fell to the ground, knocked out. Ezra slowly went to sleep but before he did, in a shadow, he saw a feminine figure emerge and walk towards Adrien, who was as good as dead; he saw a young woman, he could see her face because of the smoke, but he saw brown hair and a long blonde highlight, but he could see no more as he fell asleep. Category:Chapters Category:Season Two Category:by Alfons